


Adoration

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Rowan wanted nothing more than for June to see himself the way that Rowan saw him.
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Original Character
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnerman/gifts).



> For cinnerman featuring their OC Rowan. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

As wonderful as Juniper Nyux was, there was something about him that just bothered Rowan greatly.

Rowan absolutely hated the way that June saw himself. They hated the way that June was so self-conscious about his body. Getting to look at June with his shirt off in that storage room had been a gift as far as Rowan was concerned. June was fucking gorgeous, scars and all, and Rowan just could not fathom how June didn’t see it.

After witnessing that reaction, Rowan decided they just could not let it stand. They’d seen more of it over time and each time it broke their heart. Rowan wanted so badly for June to see himself the way that Rowan saw him. He was beautiful and kind. Warm and caring. Rowan couldn’t help loving him so damn much and resolved themselves to showing June just how much.

So, when they had June all to themselves at the end of a long day, Rowan decided that it was time to act. 

The door to Rowan’s room had barely closed behind the two of them before they were pulling June close to kiss him softly. June seemed surprised, but melted into the kiss as Rowan framed his face between their hands. They smiled softly against his lips as they felt June’s arms going around their waist, holding them close. Then, when they pulled back for air, they spoke.

“I hope you didn’t have anything planned for this evening. Because I have plans for you,” they told him, arms sliding up to wind around June’s neck as June continued to hold them.

“Well, I mean, it might be kind of difficult to cancel them,” June replied, but was silenced by Rowan’s lips finding his again. When Rowan leaned back to look at him, June looked pleased at the way that things seemed to be going. “Okay, plans canceled.”

Rowan laughed, clasping his hands in theirs. “Good, because you’re in for a treat.” They tugged him over toward the bed, reaching up to start removing June’s shirt. They felt him tense up a bit and paused, looking into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” June shook his head, making no move to stop Rowan from removing his shirt. Rowan already had a good idea of just what the problem was though.

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know there’s something on your mind. If you’re uncomfortable, I won’t keep going,” Rowan offered, but their protests were halted when June covered their hands with his own.

“It’s just…” He sighed and gestured to himself, proving Rowan correct in their earlier assumption that June was being self-conscious again.

“Sweetheart, I think you’re gorgeous,” Rowan assured him, leaving the shirt closed for now and smoothing their hands over his cloth covered chest. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all.”

A flush bloomed on June’s cheeks almost immediately, but thankfully, Rowan could see and feel some of that tension drain from him. They knew they were on the right track at least and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. Rather than continuing to speak, Rowan decided to let their touch do the talking for them. Soft kisses were pressed to his cheek, then down to June’s jaw, their lips curving in a hint of a soft smile when June seemed to lean into them.

It was only when Rowan felt June relax completely that they slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. One button at a time, a kiss placed to newly-revealed skin as they went. June didn’t tense up that time around thankfully and Rowan was able to slip his shirt down his arms, letting the garment fall down onto the floor, discarded. Rowan was quick to guide June back to the bed, laying him down on his back. Rowan wanted to take their time with him, to show June just how amazing and gorgeous he was. 

Rowan’s guilty pleasure was June’s chest, arms and hands. They loved lavishing attention upon him there and didn’t hesitate to do so. Their mouth was gentle yet hot against June’s skin, paying special attention to every scar they came across. They didn’t hesitate to brush their lips over every scar, every mark. All of them signs of a difficult life. They let their hands do the talking as well, sliding over June’s torso and feeling the way he squirmed a bit beneath them.

“Rowan, what’s all this about?” June managed to ask as Rowan continued on their path, kissing and caressing his skin.

“You,” was all Rowan said, teasing his nipple with their tongue and letting their fingers brush over its twin. It was hard not to smile when they heard the sharp intake of breath from June as a result. They kept their answer simple, watching only to show him instead.

Rowan wasn’t normally one to make a move or be authoritative, but for that, showing June how amazing he was, they could make an exception. So they straddled his lap, reaching down to unfasten his belt. They pulled the pants plus the boxers beneath them down, scooting further down the bed to remove everything. They left June naked atop the bed, taking a few moments to quickly take their own clothes off.

When they crawled back on top of June, they kissed him softly on his lips, hands sliding over his skin. June’s arms wrapped around them, the warmth of his body pressed to theirs. Rowan breathed a soft, contented sigh at the feeling, hearing it echoed from June seconds later as his hands brushed over their back, up toward their hair to bury his fingers in the strands as Rowan deepened the kiss.

When the kiss broke so they both could breathe, Rowan went back to work, worshiping their lover’s body with their mouth and hands. Hands sliding over June’s scarred chest, they felt the way June arched into their touch. A lovely rose flush spread over June’s skin and Rowan was pleased to see it. 

“You’re gorgeous, June. Absolutely gorgeous,” Rowan began to murmur between kisses as they trailed a path along his body. They knew how much June loved being praised even though he was embarrassed about it. Rowan loved being praised just as much, but it wasn’t about them at that point. It was about June.

“I love your smile.” Rowan’s thumb brushed over June’s bottom lip, earning a bashful little smile in response which was what they were hoping for. They smiled as well upon seeing it.

“I love how beautiful you are when you blush like you’re doing right now.” They kissed along the flushed skin of June’s cheek and neck, hands trailing down his arms. June’s little chuckle was the icing on the proverbial cake.

“I love how kind and compassionate you are.” Rowan pressed a gentle kiss right over where June’s heart beat within his chest. “If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be here right now.” It was true. June was the one that had found them, after all. The one who had saved them when they were injured and defenseless. Rowan owed June a great deal, but knew June would never see it that way or try to collect on that debt.

“I love every moment we spend together. Because you never fail to show me how much you love me,” they murmured, continuing their way downward, kisses and caresses left in their wake. They felt June’s fingers combing softly through their dark hair which caused a shiver to course down their spine.

“I love when you hold me in your arms. You always make me feel so safe,” they continued, clasping their hands briefly and sparing a kiss for the palms of each, smiling brightly when each caressed their cheek or brushed a thumb over their bottom lip. 

“I love that you shiver when I kiss along your stomach. It’s adorable when you squirm.” Rowan chuckled quietly when June did just that as their mouth wandered across June’s stomach, hands caressing over his sides. “Just adorable really.”

It was when they reached June’s hips and thighs that things took a turn. They could feel June’s arousal against their chest as they pressed against him, kissing along the crease where his hip met his thigh. They kissed and licked, letting their teeth graze his skin and hearing the soft moan that June rewarded them with.

“I love how I can feel how much you want me,” they murmured, moving lower, but not letting their mouth find his arousal. Their hands trailed along his thighs, watching as June squirmed beneath them. They settled fully between June’s spread thighs, looking up at him.

June was looking down at them, pupils blown, that flush having spread across his skin. They loved that look in his eyes. That naked want that said all June wanted was Rowan. It was thrilling and made them adore June even more every time they saw it.

“I could sing your praises for hours, Juniper Nyux, but I’ll settle for showing you how I feel instead.” Rowan smiled at him then lowered their head, tongue slipping out from between their lips to trail up the underside of June’s cock. It was a long, slow, teasing lick, and only when they reached the flared head did they part their lips fully in order to take June’s arousal into their mouth.

The sounds June made as Rowan began to bob their head up and down on his cock were music to Rowan’s ears. June was moaning for them, their hips shifting, but Rowan shifted so they could plant their hands on his thighs to hold him still. They relaxed their jaw and took him into their mouth deeper, feeling him sliding in and out of them as they moved.

Rowan devoted themselves to pleasuring June as much as they could, lips wrapped around the shaft as they hollowed out their cheeks. The slick sound of June’s cock sliding in and out of Rowan’s mouth filled the room along with June’s moans and gasps, giving their lover all that they could.

They felt June’s fingers in their dark hair and picked up the pace, moaning around his arousal for added stimulation. Rowan showed no signs of stopping, wanting to do all that they could to bring June to the peak of pleasure. They seemed to be succeeding as June kept getting louder.

“Rowan,” June groaned, panting, clearly having to restrain himself from just fucking Rowan’s mouth. Though it wasn’t something Rowan was opposed to. Just not yet. They wanted to have fun with him first before letting him come. Their fingernails lightly dug into the skin of June’s thighs, alternating the pace of how they moved their head while letting their tongue slide along sensitive flesh.

“Fuck!” June was getting close, arching on the mattress, his hands quickly moving from Rowan’s hair to the sheets, gripping them with clenched fists.

Rowan took the cue, relaxing their jaw and squeezing his thighs gently. Silent permission for him to thrust if he wanted to. June took the invitation and immediately began moving his hips, groaning as he fucked Rowan’s mouth. Even chasing his release, June was considerate, trying not to thrust deeper than Rowan could handle.

They did just fine though, letting June keep going until he threw his head back with a loud groan as the salty heat of his come filled Rowan’s mouth. They swallowed as much as they could, feeling some of it drip down their chin. Then they lifted their head, watching June as he slumped on the bed while trying to get his breath back. Rowan chuckled at the blissful look on his face. Scooting up the bed, they leaned in to press one last kiss to June’s lips, letting it linger as long as they could before June needed to part in order to get more air.

“I love everything about you, June,” Rowan whispered against his lips, feeling June smile in return.

“I love you too, Rowan. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
